Adventures
Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of both the engines and vehicles is exactly the same as the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from those of either Take-n-Play or Collectible Railway. The range differs from Take-n-Play in that, while Take-n-Play sets were often somewhat realistic, Adventures sets primarily feature fantasy scenarios, which are highlighted on the packaging as having shorts on the official YouTube channel based off of them. Fisher-Price have advised that there are adapters to connect Adventures sets to Take-n-Play sets and can be obtained by contacting Fisher-Price directly. Engines 2017 * Thomas (normal, muddy and decorated) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff (coming soon; sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (coming soon; sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator (coming soon) * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Gina (sold only in Diamond Run 4-Pack) * Raul * Hurricane (coming soon) * Merlin (coming soon) * Theo (coming soon) * Flying Scotsman (coming soon) * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Dart (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Philip * Ivan * Frankie (coming soon) * Winston * Marion (coming soon) * Skiff * Hugo * Victor * Luke * Millie (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck * Hector Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Jack * Oliver the Excavator * Kevin * Captain * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt's Car Special Edition Engines 2017 * Original Thomas * Streamlined Thomas * Stanley in Space Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Rosie, Ashima, Gina and a truck) * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Thomas and a truck) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Diesel, Dart, Den and a truck) * Construction Crew 4-Pack (includes; Max, Monty, Harvey and a truck) * Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack (includes; Percy, Whiff, Scruff and a truck) * Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack (includes; Captain, Harold, Butch and a truck) * Passenger Pick-Up 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and a truck) * Thomas' Favorite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Victor, Percy, Butch, Bertie, Diesel, Harold, Thomas and Kevin) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Space Mission Thomas * Dino Discovery James * Shark Escape Salty * Pirate Quest Diesel Light-Up Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Big Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Engine Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre * Charlie at Ulfstead Castle * Sea Monster Pirate Set * On-the-Go Playbox * Super Station Set * Steamies Fuel and Go (coming soon) * Cranky at the Docks (coming soon) * Knapford Station Portable (coming soon) * Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas * Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy * Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel Track Packs 2017 * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia * The engine models are the same as those of the Collectible Railway and 2014-onwards Take-n-Play. As such, they share many of the same characteristics, including: ** Edward, Henry and Merlin are incorrectly depicted as 2-6-0's. ** Henry is incorrectly depicted with a Fowler tender. ** Gordon is depicted with a 0-6-2 wheel arrangement. ** Hiro, Spencer, Connor, Belle and Caitlin are depicted with a 2-6-2 wheel configuration. * Many of the tender engines have the red footplate (chocolate for Emily or either color for each engine) above their wheels, much like their Take-n-Play predecessors and unlike their Collectible Railway models which had the tender molded onto the footplates themselves, which are same color as the tender itself. * Gina has her nameplate only on her right (viewer's left) side. ** This also occurs with Ryan's first TrackMaster model. * Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red, much like his Take Along predecessor. * Hugo's wheels are black instead of blue. ** His propeller also has three blades instead of four blades. * Diesel's face is printed on, much like the ones on the Minis toy range. * In the Monster Maker Train Pack prototype, Gator is seen wearing a duplicate middle piece from Max. * Track and magnet adapters were made so people can use the Take Along/Take-n-Play tracks and the 2014 Take-n-Play engines with the Adventures engines. * The Talking Space Mission Thomas' space helmet is either re-used from or exactly the same as the Stanley in Space model. * Space Mission Thomas, Dino Discovery James, Pirate Quest Diesel and Shark Escape Salty are all US and AUS-exclusives. * Timothy's promotional image depicts him with a full red buffer beam, similar to his Take-n-Play predecessor, but the produced item incorrectly has the red coloring on the bottom half with the top half being blue. * The Space Mission Thomas, Dino Discovery James, Pirate Quest Diesel and Shark Escape Salty models all use their molds from the pre-2014 era of Take-n-Play with the exclusion of the wheel configuration. ** They even feature the same voices as their Take-n-Play counterparts. * The generic (i.e. faceless) rolling stock's coupling hooks are black and do not rotate. * Kevin is shown to have a front coupling and rail wheels, inaccurately depicting him as a rail runner much like his Take-n-Play predecessor. * The prototype Light-Up Racer engines only have a front light, which look similar to their Take-n-Play predecessors, while the produced models just have a front coupling hook. * The Shark Escape Track Pack and Space Mission Track Pack are re-themed variants of the Bridges and Bends Track Pack and the Curves and Straights Track Pack respectively. * Theo is missing his name plate and he also has no front coupling hook. ** His Promo also depicts him without his gear-spokes on his biggest gear. * Merlin's running board is re-used from Henry's. * On the 'Dino Discovery' set box artwork, Luke has Thomas' face. Gallery Engines File:AdventuresThomas.png|Thomas File:AdventuresMuddyThomas.png|Muddy Thomas File:AdventuresEdward.jpg|Edward File:AdventuresHenry.jpg|Henry File:AdventuresGordon.jpg|Gordon File:AdventuresJames.png|James File:AdventuresPercy.png|Percy File:AdventuresToby-0.jpg|Toby File:AdventuresOliver.JPG|Oliver File:AdventuresEmily.jpg|Emily File:AdventuresSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:AdventuresRosie.png|Rosie File:AdventuresStanley.png|Stanley File:AdventuresHiro1.jpg|Hiro File:AdventuresWhiffPrototype.jpg|Whiff File:AdventuresCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:AdventuresScruffPrototype.jpg|Scruff File:AdventuresBelle1.jpg|Belle File:AdventuresprototypeStephen.JPG|Prototype Stephen File:AdventuresConnor.png|Connor File:AdventuresCaitlin.png|Caitlin File:AdventuresTimothy.png|Timothy File:AdventuresGator.jpg|Gator File:AdventuresRyan.jpg|Ryan File:AdventuresAshima.png|Ashima File:AdventuresAxel.jpg|Axel File:AdventuresGina.png|Gina File:AdventuresRaul.png|Raul File:AdventuresMerlinPrototype.png|Prototype Merlin File:AdventuresMerlintheInvisible.jpg|Merlin File:AdventuresHurricanePrototype.png|Prototype Hurricane File:AdventuresSteelworksHurricane.jpg|Hurricane File:AdventuresTheoPrototype.png|Prototype Theo File:AdventuresTheotheExperimentalEngine.jpg|Theo File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Diesel File:Adventures_Diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:AdventuresSalty1.jpg|Salty File:AdventuresPhilip.jpg|Philip File:AdventuresIvan.png|Ivan File:Adventures_Frankie.jpg|Frankie File:AdventuresFlynn.png|Flynn File:AdventuresWinston1.jpg|Winston File:AdventuresMarion.jpg|Marion File:AdventuresHugo.jpg|Hugo File:AdventuresVictor.jpg|Victor File:AdventuresLukePrototype.jpg|Luke Special Edition File:AdventuresOriginalThomas.jpeg|Original Thomas File:AdventuresStreamlinedTHomas.jpg|Streamlined Thomas File:Stanley_in_Space.jpg|Stanley in Space Talking Adventures File:AdventuresSpaceMissionThomas.PNG|Talking Space Mission Thomas File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryJames.PNG|Talking Dino Discovery James File:AdventuresPirateQuestDiesel.jpeg|Talking Pirate Quest Diesel File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSalty.jpg|Talking Shark Escape Salty Light-Up Racers File:AdventuresGlowRacersThomas.jpeg|Light-Up Thomas File:AdventuresCollectibleRailwayLight-UpRacerPercy.jpg|Light-Up Percy File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Light-Up Rosie File:AdventuresGlowRacersStanley.jpg|Light-Up Stanley Rolling Stock File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Annie and Clarabel File:AdventuresHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:AdventuresTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Red Troublesome Truck File:AdventuresCollectibleRailwayHector.jpg|Hector File:AdventuresDiamondTruck.PNG|Diamond Truck File:AdventuresConstructionTruck.PNG|Construction Truck Vehicles File:AdventuresBertie.JPG|Bertie File:AdventuresTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:AdventuresHarold.png|Harold File:AdventuresJack.png|Jack File:AdventuresOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:KevinAdventures.jpeg|Kevin Packs File:AdventuresDiamondRun.png|Diamond Run File:AdventuresJackAndThePack.png|Jack And The Pack File:AdventuresSodorCelebration.png|Sodor Celebration File:AdventuresDieselWorksFix-Up.png|Diesel Works Fix-Up File:AdventuresLiftAndLoadCargoCrew.jpg|Lift and Load Cargo Crew File:AdventuresSodorsGreenTeam.jpg|Sodor's Green Team File:AdventuresSearchAndRescue.jpg|Search and Rescue 4-Pack File:AdventuresPassengerPick-Up.jpg|Passenger Pick-Up 4-Pack File:Thomas'FavouriteFriendsAdventures.jpg|Thomas' Favourite Friends File:AdventuresRacerPack.png|Racer Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresMonsterPack.png|Monster Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresConstructionPack.png|Construction Train Maker Pack Track Packs File:CurvedandStraightTrackPack.png|Curve and Straight Track Pack File:AdventuresCurvesandStraightsTrackPack.png|Curves and Straights Track Pack Box File:AdventuresBridgesandBendsTrackPack.png|Bridges and Bends Track Pack File:AdventuresSharkEscapeTrackPack.jpeg|Shark Escape Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSharkEscapebox.jpg|Shark Escape Track Pack box art File:AdventuresSpaceMissionTrackPack.png|Space Mission Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSpaceMissionbox.jpg|Space Mission Track Pack box art Sets File:AdventuresTidmouthShedsbox.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds box File:AdventuresTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:AdventuresSpaceMissionRoverbox.PNG|Space Mission Rover Box File:AdventuresSpaceMissionRover.jpeg|Space Mission Rover File:PiratePlaneBox.png|Pirate Plane Box File:ThomasAndFriendsAdventuresPirateQuestPlane.jpg|Pirate Plane File:AdventuresSharkEscapebox.PNG|Shark Escape Box File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSet.jpeg|Shark Escape Set File:AdventuresRegaandtheScrapyardbox.PNG|Reg at the Scrapyard Box File:AdventuresRegandtheScrapyard1.jpeg|Reg and the Scrapyard File:AdventuresSaltyattheDocksbox.PNG|Salty at the Docks box File:AdventuresSaltyattheDocks.jpg|Salty at the Docks File:AdventuresThomasattheRescueCenterbox.PNG|Thomas at the Rescue Centre box File:AdventuresThomasattheRescueCenter.jpg|Thomas at the Rescue Centre File:AdventuresCharlieatUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Charlie at Ulfstead Castle File:AdventuresMistyIslandZip-LineBox.png|Misty Island Zip-line Box File:AdventuresMistyIslandZip-Line.jpg|Misty Island Zip-line File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithThomasbox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Thomas File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithPercybox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Percy File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithDieselbox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Diesel File:AdventuresOn-the-GoPlayboxbox.jpg|On-the-Go Playbox Box File:AdventuresOn-the-GoPlaybox.jpg|On-the-Go Playbox File:AdventuresThomas'GreatDinoDeliverybox.PNG|Thomas' Great Dino Discovery box File:ThomasGreatDinoDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Great Dino Delivery File:AdventuresPercyattheRescueCenterbox.jpg|Percy at the Rescue Center Box File:PercyAtTheRescueCenter.jpg|Percy at the Rescue Center File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryBox.jpg|Dino Discovery Set Box File:AdventuresDinoDiscovery.jpg|Dino Discovery File:AdventuresCrankyattheDocksbox.jpg|Cranky at the Docks Box File:AdventuresCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:AdventuresSteamiesFuelandGo.jpg|Steamies Fuel and Go File:AdventuresKnapfordStationPortableSet.jpg|Knapford Station Portable File:AdventuresCharlie'sDayattheQuarrybox.jpg|Charlie's day at the Quarry Box File:AdventuresCharlie'sDayattheQuarry.jpg|Charlie's Day at the Quarry File:AdventuresJungleQuestbox.PNG|Jungle Quest Box File:AdventuresJungleQuest.jpg|Jungle Quest File:AdventuresSeaMonsterPirateSet.png|Sea Monster Pirate File:AdventurestTrainMakerbox.PNG|Train Maker Box File:AdventuresEngineMaker.jpg|Engine Maker File:TrackmasterSUperStation.jpg|Super Station External Links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Adventures-Vehicle-Diamond/dp/B01JA5WPD0/ * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Maker/dp/B01IN4XSK8 Category:Merchandise